


Tijak Buyuk

by Aratte



Series: TIJAK BUYUK; Kisah Dunia TK RivaeEre+EruMin by Aratte [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Parody, Sexual Humor
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1524824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aratte/pseuds/Aratte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rivaere with crazy little Levi and adult Eren? Kisah Dunia TK</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tijak Buyuk

**Author's Note:**

> SnK belongs to Hajime Isayama. I take no profit.
> 
> Kisah Dunia TK Rivaere+EruMin series belongs to Aratte.

 

(눈_눈): Eyen-sensei, aku ingin belmain. Ini gaya-gaya menonton vidio bayusan

(〃δ ◡ δ)/: Oh? bermain apa, Levi-kun. /pukpuk

(눈_눈): Namanya main masuk-masukan

(〃δ ∇ δ’): ............Masuk-masukan seperti bola billiar yang ditembakkan ke lubang-lubang?

(눈_눈): Ya, tapi lubangnya cuma atu. Aku ingin coba lubang Sensei

(〃δ ◇ δ)?: Apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?

(눈_눈): Sensei telentang teyus buka kaki. Aku mau macukin Sensei

(“ δ___δ): ..................................................................................................

Levi mengeluarkan belalai ciliknya. Ukurannya sudah lumayan dewasa walau masih cilik.

(눈_눈): Aku mawu masukin bayangku ke lubangnya sensei. Kata oyang-oyang yasanya enyak

(〃δ﹏ δ): ....Levi

(눈‸눈): Pwease sensei. Aku sutah tak tahan

(；〃δ Д δ): ...AH!

Levi membuka paksa kaki Eren.

(屮눈皿눈): Kata mereka masukinnya ke cini /sundul

(；〃δロδ): JANGAN LEVI AAAHHHHH 

(눈___눈): ......... _not bad_. Tijak buyuk. 

  
TIJAK BUYUK 


End file.
